


Runes

by Queen_Of_Antarctica



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Azor Ahai, Drabble, Horn Of Joramun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_Antarctica/pseuds/Queen_Of_Antarctica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melisandre finds out who Azor Ahai really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runes

Jon Snow gasps as he deciphers the ancient runes inscribed on the Horn of Joramun. "These runes- they reveal the identity of Azor Ahai!"

Melisandre looks up sharply. "Read it at once, boy," she commands, her eyes smoldering and her tone hungry.

Slowly, Jon continues. _"LITERALLY EVERYONE ON THIS FUCKING PLANET IS AZOR AHAI BESIDES STANNIS BARATHEON,"_ he reads. Then his eyebrows scrunch up in confusion. "Wait, what-?"

Melisandre throws a chair against the nearest wall with inhuman strength. "God damn it," she yells. "God _fucking_ damn it." Somewhere, R'hllor is laughing at her. **_"ANCIENT PROPHECY PRANK GONE WRONG GONE SEXUAL,"_** he booms in an ancient voice.

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop making these


End file.
